


Second Chance at First Date

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a <a>prompt:</a> <em>"TOTALLY NOT KINKY BUT sciles on their first date and they try really really hard to make it cute and special and it turns out to be a spectacular failure."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance at First Date

"Stiles, it’s okay," Scott said as he rubbed his friend’s back soothingly before resting his head on his shoulder. "It wasn’t that bad."

Stiles had his hands buried in his face before he looked up at gave Scott a look. “Not that bad? Let’s see, I ripped my pants on the way over, my car wouldn’t start, we were late and missed the reservation and we had to wait an hour, then I accidentally spilled soda all over you.” He sighed. “Why can’t everything be nice and amazing? It was our first, official date. It should’ve been perfect.”

Scott hummed as he pulled him closer. “It was perfect because I was with you.”

"Thanks," Stiles said flatly. "But it would’ve been more perfect if you weren’t wearing my drink."

Scott burst out laughing. “It’s okay, Stiles. It’s not a big deal. Maybe dating is just not for us.”

Stiles shot his head up and gave him a panicked look. “So what are you saying? You want us to stop this? Like break-up? Are we even officially together? If not, I can’t believe we’re already breaking before we even get together!”

"Stiles …"

"And I thought Derek failed miserably at relationships—"

"STILES!"

Stiles snapped out of his thoughts. Scott smiled at him and he suddenly felt like everything was okay. Scott’s smile just had that effect on him.

"Stiles, I love you, alright? We’ve been best friends since we were in diapers. We don’t need fancy restaurants or roses or romantic gestures. We have each other and that’s all that matters."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips. “Wow … Wait, I’m still getting chocolate and flowers, right?” Stiles asked, “I mean, we don’t need romantic gestures, but a little something-something would be totally amaze-balls.”

"Don’t ruin the moment," Scott muttered before pulling him into a kiss again.

"Or stuffed animals. I like stuffed wolves."

"Are you implying something?"

"Maybe …"

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
